The Lyon, The witch, and the restroom
by cami-rin-chan
Summary: *translated fanfic*. this story was writen by Capitana Morgan and translated to english by me. basically is a what if. what if Mr Digory would turned the Apple tree into a waterclose instead of the famous wardrobe.


the lion, the wich, and the restroom.

-

autor's note: helly everybody! ;) this is my first time translate a fanfic so it might have any magrammar mistakes so I apologice in advance.

I just wanted to clarify that the story is not mine, this was originally writen by Capitana Morgan, who asked me to translate it, so here I am, bringing this story from spanish to english.

- 

Summary: a bad decision taken by Digori make things have a drastic turnaway, just for starters, a change of restroom.

- 

Disclaimer: nor the characters neither the story belong to me.

- 

He shoke the newspaper, which he was holding in his old hands, while he watched the water spin around. Nodding his head by the sound of a melody that played far away in the huge house, the newspaper tapping softly against his leg.

The restroom finally got it's job done and anscien Mr Kirke found himself staring at his cover, made of beautiful hazel coloured wood.

Not being able to stop the wabe of memories that ran through his head full of white hairs, he smiled slightly to nothing in partiqular.

Oh, how to forget the first journey. The first visit to the amacing forest between both worlds. The huge red sun and Charn's cold, queen Jadis and her ice stone look, and finally…

"Narnia" 

The wisper came out of his lips in a hurry and got lost in the silence of the toilet. Mr Digori still could hear the distant sound of the piano, being played by one of the Pevensie children. He looked around to make sure that noone had heard him and then shoke his head while he turned his gace back to the cover.

He arched his pronounced eyebrows when he started to wander why the heck did he turned his beloved apple tree, which fruit had qured his dear mother, into the cover of his restroom seat. nothing more, nothing less. Of coarse he couldn't deny that it was a great cover, a really good cover for a really good restroom seat, but it was still an ordinary restroom seat's cover. 

He took one hand to his cheen trying to reflect about that decision. To tell the truth, who once was a young Digori, had became quite anprudent with the years.

He stretched his shoulders and brushed of the thought. To tell the truth, now he couldn't turn back time to give some useful destiny to that shine piece of wood. He put the newspaper under his arm and walked out of the bathroom huming the same melody he had heard before. 

Lucy, who had been playing hide and seek with Susan and had veen hidden near mr Digori's bathroom, watched him coming out

Lucy haden't choose that place by chance. There was something, really hard to explain, she felt the room calling at her to walk inside; sometimes, she even found herself wondering nearby without noticing.

They all knew that these restroom was mr Kirke's sacreed place. Peter usually joked about what could be so special on doing number two in there, while Edmund and herself burst in laughters due to his theories Susan find it quite rude to make fun of Mr digori's restroom like that. Apart from Peter's jokes, any of them knew the reason why Mr Kirke got so sentimental about a mere bathroom, however, Lucy, qurious as she was, was higher to find it out. 

Imagining that Susan would be on the other side of the house looking for her (since she had left some fake clues to distract her sister) and Mr Kirke wouldn't comeback to the restroom in a while (at least that was what she was hoping for) she tipthoed her way out of her hiding place and crepted to the wooden door of the place. 

She looked behind hesitantly, just in case that someone will suddenly appear, but nothing happened, it was as if stars would aligned for her to be right there in that right moment. And I'm saying that it was the right moment because drinking so many tea and playing hide and seeck, made her feel an henormous urge to pee. 

She laied her little hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath, collecting strength to walk in (and why not, remembering that famous and glorious number two that Peter used to mention). She turned the doorknob open and pushed it.

The door opened slowly, letting out a sound squis. Lucy looked behind her back again, guessing that the noice had revealed her exact posision to the rest of the house. After a few seconds of not hearing anyone coming her way, the girl smiled widely and looked back at the door. 

Lying her white hand on the door, Lucy walked a few steps inside. Everything was clin and sparkling, the general appearance of the bathroom was acceptable and pretty ordinary. 

"gees", she whispered disappointed, "this looks like every ordinary batroom"

Lucy was looking forward to find, at least, a flys circus which would entertain the visitor while he was washing his hands or may be a huge music player that filled the room with relaxing melodies while the person was having a shower. But there were any of those things, or any other thing that you, me, or a girl Lucy's age would be able to imagine.

Quite discouraged, she shut the door behind her and examined the bathroom again with an alerted eye. The view beside her, didn't change at all. Lucy sigued defeatedly

and asked herself what could that restroom have that was so special for Mr Kirke. 

"may be, here," she thought, "he might,", she stoped at mid sentence doing a gesture with her mouth. ¡look how much of a fool she was! The simplest answer was, that mr Kirke was hiding a treasure there, that was clear, she couldn't came up with any other reason why a person would need to go to the same bathroom having so many in the house, and mainly to put it so close to the studio where mr Digory use to spend his afternoons. 

Getting her hopes up again, Lucy did another trip with an enthusiastic gace. She didn't find anything at first side, but no one keep a treasure where everybody can see it. Despite there was nothing strange in the place, the seat cover called her attention. It was really nice, and reminded her to beautiful and cold autom's afternoons.

Lucy raised an eyebrow questioningly again, and wandered what could be so special in a simple waterclose. Apart from the reminicense of autum or her urge to pee, obviously nothing. It was like any other waterclose! 

-you are acting really silly, Lucy-, she told herself thinking of how many time she was loosing trying to find a lojical meaning to her fascination for that foolish wooden cover of a waterclose. Luckily Susan wouldn't guess where she was yet, so she had more time to investigate. 

"enough!", she scoulded herself and decided to put the cover and her urge to pee aside at the same time. She walked straight to the waterclose, put the cover up and took position to do her things. 

The seat itself didn't have anything interesting, it was confortable though. Lucy thought that this would be important for an elder person, specially for a really old elder person, who needed something confortable for their skinny bodies, like mr Kirke for instance. 

She wouldn't have taken more time than you, me, or anyone takes to pee, but she got distracted when she felt a strange cold in her votom. Alerted, she stood there still, with her eyes wide opened. When she felt the cold breece that froce her bones (almost literally) she let go a skared shrieg and finished her ishues as soon as possible, giving a few steps back. 

Afraid, but without leaving her quriosity behind she fixed her dress and looked at the reason of her stupor. The waterclose seemd to let out a cold wind. Lucy took a deep breath and walked until she was right next to the thing.

She looked into the hole in the seat carefully and a soft breece shoke her hair and forced her to close her eyes for a moment. She was freecing her buts, just to say something soft. Lucy cybered and greethed her teeth quickly. Them, she opened her eyes to watch where was that cold coming from.

Her eyes opened wider at the sight which laied in front of her, because she so that right under the seat there was, snow! Nothing more, nothing less than snow!, snow! On sprim! Inside a waterclose! That was odd, really odd.

Impressed by such a strange sight, Lucy rubbed her eyes with her hands to watch again, however, when she turned her gace back to the waterclose's hole, not only the snow was still there, but also were animal's foodprints on it!, she could even see some branches of a tree covered in white popping out!

That was amacingly… frightening. She had have her nice little body pointing up to a completely unknown place! And, what's worst, she would probably catch a cold.

After a few minuts of confusion and fear, quriosity got the best of her. She was even considering go through the hole to that strange place. However, when she had just laied her hands in the seat cover, someone showed up in her rate of vision.

Parallised, Lucy gasped not being able to define what exactly was the figure in front of her… till Mr Tumnus raised his head and his eyes meet Lucy's, who screamed and stumbled behind, falling flat on the floor. Without even thinking, she put one hand in her chest to relax her breathing and tried to concentrate to recall everything that had happened.

Why the heck mr Kirke would want such a ventilation for his vutom? Why there was a man, or something like that, right under the waterclose? That was the wearddest!. And don't mention that thinguis on his head and his ears and.. ¡holli crap!, her bottom had been seing in unknown territory, by criatures with cornes on their heads!.

Lucy jumped up immediately, forgot the idea of looking back inside the waterclose and ran away screaming all the way downsters. Obviously, she'd lost hide and seek since Susan found her instantly. She was really ashamed of telling her siblings about the snow and the goat man in the restroom (as well as saying that she had been using the toilet when everything happened), therefore she never did. She had to tell a lie and say that she had seen a huge spider to made her sister believe her story.

At the end, there was any lyon or any witch in this story.. well, there were, but Lucy knew about them later. She got really skared of seeing snow under her, and Mr Tumnus face!, so, she didn't dare to go to Narnia in the moment she had to do it. All a trajedy, as you probably think.

luckily, this is not the real story and Narnia was saved from the cold hands of the white queen. Isn't a great thing that Mr Digory haven't been so careless to turn the big apple tree in something that wasn't the enormous wardrobe?

Just for you to know, Lucy eboided to use the batroom that has a waterclose with a hazel coloured cover, at least for a while. And if she suddenly saw herself walking to the wind that seemed to call her to throw inside the room, she slamed the door and ran to look for Edmund to play any game that make her forget about it.

And Mr Kirke, was really happy for many years using that room with that specific seat. If everything depended on him, let it be the lyon; the witch, and the restroom, he didn't mather to change the whole story, if he had that great, great cover for his seat.

The end.

sorry for the bad distribution of the paragrafs, since fanfiction stole away the división line I find quite hard to make paragrafs.

by the way, apart from aploading fics in my first lenguaje, which is spanish, for those who don't know, I'll be doing translations, from spanish to english or the other way round, so feel free to ask me if you needed to.

Also, don't forget to review and correctin my mistakes in the most polite way posible.

thanks for Reading, and read you next time. :3

cami- rin-chan


End file.
